Who you'd be today
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru grew up with Kakashi, her mom and dad. On a mission with her dad's team they are attacked and Naru disappears, she wakes up and finds out she has been missing for 9 years, she learns about everything and meets her little brother Naruto. Unhappy about everything she decides to travel in the past to fix it, so she and Naruto head out, but will happen?
1. Info

_**Who you'd be today.**_

_**Summary:**_

Naru was born and grew up at the same time Kakashi, her mom and dad.

On a mission when they were 11 with her dad and his team, they are attacked and Naru disappears.

9 years in the future she wakes up and finds out everything and meets her little brother Naruto.

She learn about Kyuubi and speaks with him and he decides to help her out hoping to get something out of it. She and Naruto travel in the past to stop everything and get a happy life.

But what will happen to the future as they change things, will it be good or bad?

_**Rating: **_T-M

_**Warnings: **_Violence, character death, language, abuse, gentle fluff.

_**Disclaimer:**_Yeah, don't own, maybe I'll get it for my birthday this year! ;3

_**Important points in story-**_

Naru was born on October 2nd, the same year as Kakashi.

Kushina and Minato are her parents.

She doesn't have Kyuubi but still has whisker marks but has demonic chakra powers from being in Kushina.

Her full name is Naruko Asami Uzumaki- Namikaze.

Taught partially by Sakumo Hatake, Jiriaya and Minato.

Semi smart Naruto.

_**Ages in story-**_

_**Naru – 11 **_

_**Kakashi – 11/20**_

_**Obito – 11 **_

_**Rin – 11 **_

_**Minato – 29 **_

_**Kushina – 29 **_

_**Naruto - 6**_


	2. What?

_**Please read the info in chapter 1!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: What? **_

11 year old Naru Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha traveled through the woods with their sensei and Naru's dad Minato Namikaze. They were on their way home from a mission in Iwa and they were close to the fire borders, they were trying not to stop until they at least got into the land of fire before they took a break for the night.

Naru wasn't a regular on Minato's team, she usually worked solo, she and Kakashi were teammates for the longest time, but for three years Naru was solo outside of the village getting training in demolition and that was the reason she was with the team now, because they needed a demolition expert and she was the top. Today they were heading home from an A rank mission, they were doing some recon then destroying a small fort that was Iwa's, it was the land of Grass.

Naru POV

I smiled as I jumped through the trees, the wind blew through my short golden-blonde hair, dad and the team were behind me and we were moving fast to get home soon.

"Hold up Naru."Dad's silky voices sounded, I paused on the branch and turned as they stopped. "We're in the land of the fire, so we'll make camp here for a bit."he said, I noticed the sun was starting to finally go down, we jumped down to the small clearing and set up camp.

Obito got some wood, Rin went out and found water, dad built the fire pit and set out the bedrolls and Kakashi and I were in charge of setting up traps.

I pulled out some paper bombs and placed them around with the invisible wire, Kakashi held the wire as I fed it through the kunai.

I jumped down and smirked at him then yawned and shook my head.

"Ready to get home?"he asked, I nodded with a smirk, he chuckled and set up a few of his lightning bombs.

"Have you signed the contract yet?"I asked as he jumped back down, he sighed and looked away and shook his head. "Why not?"I asked.

"I just..."he shrugged. "Yes, I looked up to him, and _now _I see why he did what he did, but at the same time, I wanna make a name of myself...step out of his shadow..."he said. "Signing the same contract? That wouldn't do anything..."he shrugged again. "But I do love canine summons..."  
"Maybe you can talk to one of his wolves, or maybe to the Inuzuka's, they might have something..."I said, he nodded.

"Canines are awesome summons..."he said.

"Not as good as cats."I said with a smirk.

"Dog's eat cats!"he said and snapped his teeth, I laughed.

"Try to do that to my cats!"I said and growled, he chuckled and bumped me, I giggled and we headed back to camp.

They had the fire lit and food cooking, we sat down and began to eat our instant ramen.

Ramen was good, but it wasn't as good as mom's nor Ichiraku's ramen, but ramen was ramen!

"Naru, wanna ask if your cats would be willing to be on watch?"dad asked, I nodded and stood up, I bit my thumb and touched the ground, a puff of smoke appeared and Yuudai sat there, he was a large snow leopard and was my loyal summon.

I signed his contract when I was learning my demolition, I had the choice of dogs, cats, birds and a few others but the large cats really stuck with me and I signed it, I had to prove myself to them, and since then they were my loyal summons.

"Naru-sama?"he asked with a purr.

"Can you keep watch for us tonight?"I asked.

"Of course."he said and nodded, I smiled and pulled out his treats, he ate it and jumped up into the trees and we settled for bed, I laid next to Kakashi and dad.

I smiled at dad, he winked back at me and we fell asleep.

Normal POV

The team was up and moving just as the sun was rising in the sky, they were getting closer to the leaf village using their chakra to speed them up.

Suddenly a kunai shot out slicing a piece of Naru's hair and was embedded in the tree, they turned and jumped into the clearing waiting on guard, Kakashi had his hand on his father's tanto, Minato had kunai drawn, Obito has his hands ready to use a jutsu, Rin was in the back being the medic, Naru stood behind her as the guard, she had her hands near her weapon pouch.

"Team..."Minato said, as a small group of Iwa ninja's came out smirking, their bodies beaten up and burnt, which meant they had to of survived the fort explosion.

"Go."the man in the back ordered, and they rushed out.

Minato took two on, Kakashi ran forward and sliced at one, Obito shot a fireball out and it took out two Iwa ninja's, they laid on the ground twitching, Naru deflected some kunai towards Rin.

She nodded at the girl and she stood ready, Naru raced forward as Obito jumped back to Rin, Naru ran towards the man in the back who wasn't fighting just watching.

Naru used chakra and it sped her up, she ran towards the man and he looked at her, he smirked and blocked her slice of the kunai, he moved quickly and grabbed her neck, she coughed hard and struggled, he reared his fist back and nailed her stomach hard, she cried out spitting up blood and went flying back and slammed into a tree. "Naru!"Minato yelled and used his rasengan to take down the last enemy he was up against.

She pulled up and panted hard, Minato jumped over and pulled her up. "Are you okay?"he asked cupping her face, she blinked.

"Yeah..."she said and wiped blood from her lip, she growled and Minato glared.

"Let's go."he said, Naru raced out again, the man made clones and they raced out, Minato destroyed them all with some shuriken.

Kakashi ran out and nodded at Naru, she shot her hand out and ran around the man dodging his swipe, Kakashi did the same and both launched around and tree and stopped smirked and jerked, the man snarled as he was pinned by wires, he glared, Naru smirked and poured chakra into her tanto and ran towards him, she got ready to swing but stopped and gasped, Minato gasped, they stared as Naru growled but didn't move, the man chuckled.

Naru POV

Why couldn't I move!? I had him! I wasn't scared! If anything I was excited, well not excited but I wasn't scared and freezing, my body just wasn't moving! Nothing was! Dammit! I hate being rescued!

"Naru!"Kakashi barked.

What did he want me to do, I couldn't even move my jaw, I gasped as the man broke the wires and turned simply, he pulled my tanto right out of my hands, I shook and gasped as he looked at it then swung, I watched almost in slow motion as it came closer to me, I flared my chakra and brought it up more.

"Naru!"Minato screamed running towards him, I yelled and finally I got my body moving just in time but the blade caught my neck, I rolled and held the bleeding wound.

"That's a first..."he said and smirked, dad appeared behind me grabbing me and disappeared again, we reappeared in a different clearing, the team followed.

"What happened?!"he said, Rin worked on healing me.

"I don't know! My body just froze!"I said and looked at my hands, they shook a little with energy, I growled and flexed my hands. What did happen? I wondered then sighed as Rin finished healing me, I rubbed my neck, dad stared at me, I looked away, he pushed my head up and smiled at me.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt."he said, I sighed and got up.

"I lost my tanto..."I said, he chuckled.

"I'll get you another one... let's get out of here..."he said.

Normal POV

They got ready to take off, if they got close enough to Leaf, anbu could take care of the man, Naru's tanto came flying out and hit the ground, and paper fell.  
"Run!"Minato yelled just as they exploded sending them in different area's.

Naru sat up slowly, her ears were ringing, she groaned and looked around, she saw her dad laying on the ground, Kakashi was a few feet away, Obito was over with Rin trying to get her up, Naru groaned and got to her knees and panted, the man jumped down right at her dad and brought his kunai down towards Minato, she gasped and shot out.

Minato gasped as the man landed right there and was about to kill him, Naru jumped in front of him, he gasped as she blocked the hit and kicked up, nailing the man in the chin, he stumbled back.

"Naru.."Minato said, she smiled at him and held her burned arm and sighed.

"Are you okay?"she asked, he got up and hissed with his wounded leg and sighed.

"Yeah.."he said.

The man got up and growled, his eyes burning with anger, he launched at Naru, she gasped and jumped back, he followed her swinging at her, she kept dodging him, she panted and hissed as her back hit a tree, she jumped in the air, he grabbed her ankle and brought her down, his hand shined with chakra and he grabbed her head, she screamed as he slammed her into the ground, she groaned and struggled to get free from his grip.

"Naru!"Minato cried and struggled to get up.

Naru screamed and shot her chakra out just as the man punched towards her with more chakra.

They groaned as it shined almost white with chakra and Naru's scream echoed loudly.

~o0o~

Naru POV

I hurt all over, it was so quiet, I remembered the guy holding me down and hitting me with chakra, I had brought my own up as he did and it went white, I screamed in pain then it just disappeared, I groaned and forced my eyes opened a little, they burned slightly, I looked around and finally my vision cleared, I was staring at blue sky and some trees.

"Dad?"I rasped, I groaned and sat up slowly, I hissed in pain and sighed, I looked at the clearing, but it was empty. "Dad!"I said. "Kakashi? Obito? Rin!"I yelled, I groaned and got up, my body protested but I ignored it, I sighed and slowly began to walk towards the village, I couldn't even find my pack! What was going on? Did that guy win? Was everyone dead? Or did they leave to get some help? I groaned and headed to the leaf village.

With in an hour I saw the gates, I panted and swallowed, I looked at it bustling, I groaned and limped to the gates, a man who I never seen before jumped up and ran out to me.

"What happened to you?"  
"My team and I was attacked.."I said.  
"Name?"  
"Naru Namikaze..."I said, he stiffened and looked at me like I was insane. "What?!"I snarled.

"You... you can't... you don't recognize me?"he said, I blinked and looked at him, I blinked.

"Raidou?"I said, he nodded and sighed. "How come you're-"

"You have to come with me now."he said, he scooped me up, I stuttered, he took off through streets straight to the hokage tower, I looked at the mountain and blinked in shock as I saw four faces on the mountain and I soon figured out, it was my dads...

"Wha-"I whispered, he ran up the stairs to the building and knocked on the door rapidly then opened it, I blinked as I looked at Sarutobi-sama sitting at the desk, he blinked in shock and he put me down in the chair.

"Raidou? Explain.."  
"Look who walked into the village!"He said, Sarutobi looked at me, his face went pale and his pipe fell from his mouth.

"Naru?"he said, I blinked and nodded.

"Yeah?"I said, Raidou walked out shutting the door.

"This is... impossible..."  
"What?"I said. "How?"  
"Naru... what was the last thing you remember?"He asked.

"I was on the mission with dad and the team, a small Iwa team attacked us, we got it down to one, he attacked us after throwing paper bombs and I was hit by him with chakra, it all went white and I opened my eyes and...yeah..."I said and shrugged. "Why? Where is dad? Why did he leave me in the woods?!"I said standing up.  
"Naru... heh...that mission happened 9 years ago."he said, I looked at him in shock, I slumped back in the chair.

"What?"I said.

* * *

What do you think of my new story? It's only going to be 10 chapters! Hopefully they will be long! We'll see! Review please!


	3. Different

Sorry about the wait.

ATTENTION: I am going to be absent for a while, my grandmother just died and we have to go take care of everything, so I'm going to be out of state and not able to update ANYTHING so bear with me, I'll be back soon...hopefully... I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Different. **_

Normal POV

Naru stared out in shock as she took in Sarutobi's words.

"What do you mean?"she finally said, he sighed.

"Naru, when you all were attacked, you disappeared without a trace and the man was dead..."he said with a small shrug. "Everyone searched for years...but nothing showed up."he said, Naru let out a shaky breath and swallowed, Sarutobi looked at her dreading what she would ask.

"What about-..." There is was... "What about my parents?"she said. "Where is my mom and dad!?"she said. "He's on the mountain! He became hokage!"She said and smiled. "You're filling in for him right?"she said smiling, Sarutobi looked at her with a sad pity look, he shook his head slowly, she looked at him in shock, her lip quivered. "He's..."  
"I'm sorry Naru, he's been dead for six years, the same with your mother."he said, she let out a shaky breath and bent forward and began to bawl loudly, Sarutobi looked away, she sniffled and sat up.

"How?"she said and took in a shaky breath.

"He was named the fourth hokage, you should of seen how happy he was.."he said, she smiled gently. "He had been hokage for... over a year.."he said and sighed. "Then a man attacked the village... on October 10th, he attacked and pulled Kyuubi out of your mom.."  
"How?! Her seal was perfect!"she said.

"It was weakened..."  
"Why?"

"She was giving birth."she said, Naru looked at him shocked. "She was pregnant and we moved her out of the village for safety and the man pulled Kyuubi out and sent him here..."he said, Naru swallowed, "Your dad got your mom to safety with her son.."he said, Naru smiled a little then it faded. "Minato stopped the man and moved Kyuubi, he decided to seal him into his son, he died with the sealing, your mother because of having the Kyuubi extracted..."he said, Naru looked down and blinked.

"What's his name?"  
"Naruto."he said, she blinked. "They never got over losing you, they were heartbroken, we almost lost Minato because he beat himself up for losing you."he said, Naru swallowed. "We snapped him out of it and they decided they would try for a child again, they decided to name him after you.."he said, Naru smiled a little. "Listen, why don't you just rest, you can stay here..."he said.

"Where are the others?"she asked.

"Kakashi is on rest at his house..."he said.

"And-"Sarutobi shook his head, she looked at him in shock.

"Obito and Rin are dead...about two years after you disappeared..."he said, Naru sighed. "Why don't you go see Kakashi..."he said, she nodded and stood up, she bowed to him and walked out slowly then came back. "Two roads over a block away from the jounin building, top floor all the way at the end on the left."he said, she nodded and walked out, he chuckled a little.

Naru walked through the streets, it was different then she remembered but some of it was the same, she found the building, she walked up the steps and walked to the door, she sighed and knocked on the door and bit her lip, a few second later the door opened.

A tall Kakashi stood there in a skin tight tank top shirt with his mask up, hair hanging in his face and in regular pants, he looked at her, his eye widened and his jaw dropped, she smiled at him.

"Kakashi..."she said, he let out a shaky breath and gulped.

"N...n...Naru?"he said, she smiled and nodded, he jerked her inside and shut the door, she blinked and smiled, he looked at her. "Is it really you?"he said, she nodded and walked forward and hugged him, he froze then returned it and sighed. "I thought you were dead."he whispered, she smiled and pulled back.

"You're too tall.."she said, he chuckled and bent down, she smiled and hugged him again.

"What happened?"he said, she sighed and pulled back.

"I'm not sure, I know I brought my chakra up as he hit me, I woke up and came in here and Sarutobi-sama just told me everything..."she said looking down, Kakashi did as well and sighed.

"So... you know?"  
"Yeah."she said and sniffled a little and looked around. "So you live here?"she said, he nodded and stood up. "Any girlfriends?"she asked.

"I haven't seen you in 9 years and that's what you ask?"  
"Fine, are you married?"

"Not much difference.."he muttered, she giggled.

"Well?"  
"No, no marriage, no girlfriends..."  
"So, you just sleep with them..."  
"Naru!"He said, she giggled, he sighed, she sat down on his messy bed and looked at her hands, he walked up and bent down in front of her, he touched her hand, she took his hand and held it and began to cry again, he hugged her tight as she cried on his shoulder.

"Why?"she whispered. "I shouldn't of shown off!"she said and sighed.

"What?"  
"I didn't want to look weak to dad and I fought the guy!"she said. "Maybe I... I would of..."she said and sighed, she looked at him and tilted her head and reached out and touched his face and ran her thumb over his scarred eye. "What?"she said.

"_sigh..._It was two years after you were gone, the team was on a mission and Rin was kidnapped, Obito and I fought and split up, but I went back and I got my eye cut..."he said. "We saved Rin but the enemy collapsed the cave and...Obito was crushed.."he said looking down. "He gave me his sharingan."he said and opened his eye, she blinked then sighed. "I was being an idiot..."he said.

"What?"  
"After everything, I went full on 'rules are the most important thing'... If I hadn't, maybe Obito would still be here..."he said and sighed.

"What happened to Rin?"she asked, Kakashi looked down.

"I.."  
"What?"she said blinking.

"Mist captured her, put the three tailed beast in her, we were surrounded and I was running towards an enemy, she knew they were going to use her to destroy leaf, she jumped in the way... I killed her.."he said, Naru looked at him in shock then wrapped her arms around his neck, he sighed and stayed in her embrace.

"So...why no girlfriends?"she said pulling back after a few minutes, he groaned and chuckled. "Well?"she said.

"Never found the right one.."  
"Why?"

"Cause I never got over you."he said, she blinked, he blushed and scratched his head. "I had a pretty big crush on ya.."he said and chuckled.

"You never said anything..."  
"Your dad was my sensei and I was 11..."he said and shrugged, she smiled and kissed him by his lips, he blushed, she giggled.

"So, I found out apparently I was a big sister?"she said.

"You are..."he said, she blinked.

"He's still alive?"

"Yeah..."he said and sighed.

"What's that sigh?"  
"The village is...something.."he said. "Because he is an orphan, and holds Kyuubi... they hate him.."he said and sighed, Naru sighed and looked away, she blinked a few times and sighed, he smirked and pushed her back to the bed, she blushed. "Get some rest...I'll wake you up in a bit."he said, she blinked then crawled up to his pillows and laid down snuggling up in his blankets and fell asleep, Kakashi watched her sleep for a few minutes then sighed and walked around his small apartment.

Kakashi woke her up and was dressed. "How about we go for some supper?"he said, she nodded and followed him out, he led her to Ichiraku's, her mouth was watering, he laughed and walked in with her, she ordered some ramen and began to eat it, she moaned at the taste and sighed.

"Oh! I've missed this!"she said.

"Ayame, make sure he is okay too.."Teuchi said, she nodded and held some boxes of ramen and topping, she walked out smiling.

"I better head back to the tower so I can get some sleep.."  
"Stay with me.."he said, she blinked. "Well I mean, you _can _stay with me... if you want."  
"Okay."she said and smiled, he grinned back and sighed.

Both walked around the village then back to his apartment and they sat on the bed and sighed.

"So, tell me what's gone on with you, besides yeah.."she said.

"Well, I became a jounin at 13..."he said and sighed. "And after both were gone, I became your father's right hand man, his personal anbu."he said and smiled.

"Were you there-"  
"No... he said he didn't want me hurt..."he said. "I was your mom's body guard while she was pregnant.."he said. "Well, after he was gone, I stayed for a bit, then went back to being a jounin and started to get teams.."he said and rolled his eyes, Naru smiled. "Never passed any..."  
"What?"she said.

"No, they didn't meet my standards for team work..."he said and shrugged. "But other then that, I've just been doing missions... just came back from an A-rank,..."he said and sighed, Naru yawned. "How about we get some sleep..."he said, she nodded and scooted back, he paused.  
"We use to share a bed before, it's no big deal.."she said, he chuckled and got on his bed and covered them both up, he looked at her for a few minutes then sighed, she took his hand and smiled gently at him, she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

The next morning, both were woken up by some rapid knocking, Kakashi groaned and rolled out of bed and fixed his mask, Naru watched barely awake, he opened the door and sighed.

"Kakashi! My rival! I heard something shocking! Is it true!?"

"Gai...come on.."he said, Naru got up and walked over and peeked out at him, he blinked in shock, he jerked her out, she cried out as he pulled her into a hug, she coughed and struggled.

"Hi Gai.."she said, Kakashi jerked her out of his arms, she yelped and relaxed in his grip.

"What happened?"he asked.

"We don't know, it seems like a time travel..."Kakashi said, Naru blinked and sighed.

"Kakashi, can you let me down.."she said, he blinked and set her down. "I'll be back.."she said, they blinked.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi.

"Just gonna go for a walk.."she said and walked out.

Naru POV

So, I traveled in time... and I have no father or mother, all my friends were grown up and I was still a child... just great.

"Get back here you little imp!" A man snarled, I gasped as I was hit by a blur and we both went down, I groaned in pain and I rubbed my head.

"Ouch..." I groaned, I looked a small boy laid on the ground across my legs, he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Man that hurt.." he grumbled, he looked at me, he had bright yellow hair and sky blue eyes and tan skin, I could almost swear I was looking at dad, I blinked.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, lady."he said.

"You!" the man snarled, the boy stuck his tongue out and ran off, I blinked in shock, the man growled and stomped back, I blinked and got up and dusted myself off.

I headed to the hokage building again and knocked on the door, Sarutobi called for an entrance and I walked in and bowed.

"Naru, what is it?"he asked.

"Can I see some scrolls about time travel?" she asked.

"Those are restricted...why?"  
"Kakashi thinks I traveled in time somehow and I just wanted to know if there was anything in there..."she said and shrugged, he smirked.

"Alright, come." he said and stood up, we walked down the hall up to the next floor and he unlocked a room and flipped the lights on, the walls were lined with books, from floor to ceiling, a nice size table was in the middle with some chairs. "Just come back when you are done."he said.  
"Thank you."I said, he nodded and left shutting the door, I sighed and got to work researching.

Normal POV

Naru looked through all the books and scrolls in the room for over three hours, she started to take some notes on a few things. Her stomach let out a loud rumble, she sighed and put her book back about to give up, but a black book caught her eye, she took it out and read the title, she blinked then sat down and started to flip through it. Her eyes widened as she read the pages, she grabbed a paper and began to write the things down quickly and pocketed the paper, there was a knock on the door, she paused.  
"Naru?"Kakashi's voice said, she put the book away and opened the door, he smiled. "Hokage-sama said you were here."  
"Yeah, I was looking up some stuff, what's up?"she asked.

"Wanna get some food or something?"he asked, she smiled and nodded, he smiled and they walked out, Naru told Sarutobi that she was done, both headed out and walked around the village talking about odd things here and there.

Until finally they headed back to Ichiraku's and sat down and ordered their food.

"So, what were you researching?"

"Time travel, after you said it, I was curious about everything..."she said and shrugged.

"Hm."he said.

"What should I do about this? I mean..."she said and looked down, he took her hand, she smiled at him.

They glanced as they saw some movement from the side, Naru blinked as she looked at the same boy that ran into her earlier, he smiled and clambered up on the stool next to them.

"Well, let me guess, your usual miso with barbeque pork?"Teuchi said.

"Yes please sir!"he said and smiled, Naru gulped and looked at Kakashi, he looked at her then began to eat, she blinked confused.

"Kakashi?"she whispered, he blinked at her.

"Here ya go Naruto-kun."Teuchi said setting an extra large bowl in front of him, Naru stiffened and looked at the boy as he cheered and broke his chop sticks.

"N...Naruto?"she said.

* * *

Gasp! Naru has just met Naruto! :) What do you think is gonna happen?

Kakashi admitted he had a crush on Naru...

Hope you liked. Please read the note on the top of the chapter if you haven't. I'm gonna be gone for a bit...

Read and review please :)


	4. Naruto

Review please! I'm having a little trouble writing this story, trying to place it all right... . anyways! Not sure when I'll get the new one up... wish me luck and if you want to help me out some let me know! :)

* * *

_**Chapter 3:Naruto.**_

They glanced as they saw some movement from the side, Naru blinked as she looked at the same boy that ran into her earlier, he smiled and clambered up on the stool next to them.

"Well, let me guess, your usual miso with barbeque pork?"Teuchi said.

"Yes please sir!"he said and smiled, Naru gulped and looked at Kakashi, he looked at her then began to eat, she blinked confused.

"Kakashi?"she whispered, he blinked at her.

"Here ya go Naruto-kun."Teuchi said setting an extra large bowl in front of him, Naru stiffened and looked at the boy as he cheered and broke his chop sticks.

"N...Naruto?"she said.

The boy blinked as he slurped some noodles down, he blinked and swallowed. "Lady?"he said. "You okay lady?" he asked blinking, she shook and panted, tears worked up in her eyes, he blinked confused but started to slurp his noodles down.

"Hey.."Kakashi said and grabbed her hand. "Stop..."he said, she glared at him.

"Don't you-"  
"Not here!" he said with a stern glare.

Naru POV

How could he tell me not to! I was sitting next to my little brother! My only connection to my family! And he was telling me not to do it!

"Naru...just..."he said and squeezed my hand. "Just trust me." he said, my jaw quivered and tears threatened to spill over, I bit my lip and looked down at the ramen in front of me, I couldn't pull myself to eat it, I just couldn't eat and pretend like it was nothing, I listened to him eat the ramen quickly and his giggles as he did, I looked at him and instantly saw dad next to him, I heard his laughter and then his large grins, it changed to Kushina's snarling at him and her teasing him, it changed to them both together.

I let out a cry and cupped my hand over my mouth and shook as tears ran down my cheeks, Kakashi touched my arm again.

"You okay lady?"Naruto asked me, I stood up suddenly and ran out crying.

Normal POV

Kakashi sighed sadly as he watched Naru run out of the restaurant crying, he slumped a little and looked at Naruto who was leaning back looking in her direction, then he shrugged and continued to eat the ramen.

Naruto finished and sighed in happiness, Teuchi took his bowl and Naruto giggled. "Can I have one more please?"he asked, he chuckled and made him another bowl and Naruto dug into ramen quickly, Kakashi sighed and sat silently thinking on what to do about Naru and Naruto.

Kakashi got up and paid for the bowls of ramen and walked out quietly, he walked past the alley and paused.

"Naru.."he said, she walked out from the shadows, her eyes were red and puffed from crying. "You have to understand..."  
"Kakashi, you cant just expect me not to do anything!"she said.

"There's nothing you _can _do Naru!"he said, she blinked.

"What?"  
"Naru, you were sent here by some unknown jutsu! If we knew it then maybe we could! But we can't!"he said.

"What happened to the Kakashi that trusted me no matter what!?"she said.

"He grew up!"he said, she stepped back and sighed, she shook her head and disappeared, Kakashi groaned and held his head.

Naru POV

How dare he!? First he tells me not to do anything with my little brother, then to just tell me I can't do anything, he use to trust me with his life! I get he may of grown up and I was still 11, but he still should trust me.

"Leave me alone!"I heard Naruto yell, I jumped over and saw a man holding him by his shirt off the ground, he kicked and struggled.

"You little demon!"he yelled and reared his fists back, I saw only red, I launched down and hit the man's neck before he hit Naruto, he grunted and fell, I caught Naruto in my arms, he blinked in shock then up at me.

"Whoa!"he said. "You're strong!"he said, I set him down and smirked. "That was cool!"  
"Why was he picking on you?"I asked.

"They all do... I guess I did something... I don't know..."he said looking down confusion written all over his face.  
"Where do you live? I'll walk you there." I said, in truth I just wanted to spend time with him.

"Okay."he said and began to lead the way, I walked with him to a building and we climbed the stairs and he went to the last door, he opened the door and walked in, I followed him again and he walked into a large apartment. "Thanks lady."he said, I chuckled.

"My name is... is Asami..."I lied giving him my middle name instead, at least for now.

"Okay!"he said and grinned, my heart clenched hard, I sighed.

"So, do you live with your family... or?" I asked wondering mainly if he even knew his own family.

"Nope! Been an orphan forever."he said, I nodded.

"Oh..."I said and nodded. "You don't know them at all?"  
"Nah, I don't care."he said, but I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Naruto..."I said, he looked at me, I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I sighed. "Never mind."I said and chuckled, he giggled. "I have to get some sleep, will you be okay?"  
"Sure!"he said.  
"Okay, maybe we can hang out tomorrow."I said, he nodded with a big smile. "Wait, are you in the academy?"  
"Not yet..."he said and shrugged, I nodded.

"Okay, how about we meet at Ichiraku's?"I said, he nodded. "I'll buy lunch."I said and winked, he nodded with a bright smile.

"Okay! Goodnight Asami!"he said, I blinked.

"Goodnight Naruto."I said and left.

I walked out and headed towards Kakashi's apartment, I stopped and walked away again, I just wasn't up to seeing him yet.

~o0o~

Normal POV

Naru leaned against the building wall on the roof she had been on all night. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"What?"she said and looked, Kakashi jumped down.

"You didn't come back..."he said.

"Didn't want to."she said and looked away.

"Naru..."he said and crouched down next to her, she scooted away. "Naru, come on.."he said and moved in her line of sight, she sighed and looked away again. "You gotta understand-"  
"No, I don't." she said and glared.

"Naru, I just... it'll be better-"  
"Better to ignore my little brother and never pay attention to him!" she snarled. "How can you say that?!"she said.

"Naru! You're not from this time! If you mess with him, you can mess up the time line!"he said.

"I'm already messing up the time line from being here! I just hoped that even though we hadn't been around each other for a while, I kinda hoped you still would have your trust in me."she said and stood up. "But apparently, I was wrong."she said and stepped forward.

"Naru!"he said. "You know I trust you, but how can we just go and tell him that his father is the fourth hokage and you are his sister!"he said.

"You should trust me... I may still be a kid, but I do know some things.."she said and jumped away from him, he sighed looking down.

Naru arrived at Ichiraku's and waited around for Naruto, he came up smiling, she smiled and they walked in and sat down ordering some ramen to eat, Naru looked at him and sighed quietly.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

"I just got in a fight with a friend..."she said and shrugged, he nodded, Naru dug in her pocket and pulled out the paper that she had written on, she read it then bit her lip and looked at Naruto, she sighed. _I'm gonna do it..._she thought.

After they finished lunch, Naru paid and headed to Naruto's apartment and walked in, Naru sat down and sighed.

"Naruto..."she said, he looked at her. "Can I talk to you?"she asked, he nodded and climbed up on the couch next to her and sat down.

"What's up?"he asked.

"Okay, I gotta tell ya, my name isn't technically Asami...it's my middle name."she said, he blinked and cocked his head. "My full name is Naru Asami Namikaze..."she said.

"Naru? That's like mine!"he said and chuckled.

"Yeah, because you were named after me.."she said, he blinked.

"What?"  
"I'm your big sister..."she said, he blinked.

"Sis...sister..."he said, she nodded, he blinked. "Where... I mean..."He frowned then ran out of the apartment.

"NARUTO!"she yelled then slumped a little.

She got up and walked out and began to search for Naruto everywhere, she was almost ready to get Kakashi to help but she still didn't want to talk to him yet.

She found Naruto on the hokage mountain sitting on the fourths head, she sighed and sat next to him, he glanced at her then out.

"Can I talk to ya?"she asked, he shrugged with a nod, she tried but couldn't seem to start. "How about you just ask me questions..."she said, he sighed.

"Where have you been?"he asked, his voice was shaky.

"I was on a mission and it went wrong, I was hit by an enemy with chakra and I guess I disappeared, that mission was 9 years ago."she said.

"So, you time jumped?"he asked, she nodded.

"I guess so, I've been trying to figure out a way to get back to my time frame..."she said and sighed.

"Where are my- our parents?" he asked.

"I just found out they're dead.."she said and wrapped her arms around her legs, he sighed.

"Who..."he started but stopped.

"Who are they?" she asked, he nodded, she sighed. "Our mom is Kushina Uzumaki..."she said and smiled. "Our father, well... we're sitting on his head."she said, he looked at her shocked, she smiled at him.

"You mean...he's... he... the... the.."  
"The fourth...yep."she said and nodded. "Minato Namikaze."she said, Naruto sighed and swallowed.

A loud rumble of thunder sounded, Naru looked up at the darkening sky, she sighed. "Can we go back to the apartment and we'll finish.."she said, he nodded, she smiled and picked him up, he didn't protest, he just held her, she smiled and carried him down the mountain and back to his apartment.

They sat on the couch, Naru got him a drink and sat down next to him again, she sighed, he turned to her and she did the same.

"What were they like?"he asked.  
"Well, mom... she was fun, sweet, caring, but had a foul temper..."she said shaking her head. "She had a nickname, the red hot habanero!"she said, Naruto chuckled. "She was down right scary when it came to certain things..."she said and smiled. "Dad, he was caring and sweet, he put everyone before himself, he hated seeing anyone sad or upset, he loved to have fun and laugh..."she said and smirked. "When it came to affection, he always got embarrassed."she said and smiled, Naruto grinned. "You have his grin and looks..."she said and smiled, he blushed and rubbed his head.

"I wish I could of met them..."he said looking down, she sighed and thought a little. "So, that must mean..."he said, Naru looked at him. "I hold Kyuubi...huh?"he said, Naru sighed and took his hand, he smiled at her, she could see it was fake.

"Why don't you get some rest..."she said, he nodded.

"Can you stay with me?"  
"Of course."she said and smiled, he gave a small one, Naru locked his place up and they went to bed, Naruto snuggled against her, she held him and sighed, she bit her lip and looked at him, she focused some chakra and closed her eyes.

She found herself in a hall with water up to her ankles, she listened and followed the noises, she found herself in front of the large cage bars, she watched the darkness lighten up some and she saw the fox sleeping.

"Wake up."she said, he opened his eyes and growled then stopped.

"**Ah, Kushina's first brat."**he said, she blinked. **"What?"**  
"I need something."  
**"Why would I help you?"**  
"It'll benefit you.."She said.

"**Oh?"**  
"I know tailed beasts have the powers to travel in time, I need it..."  
**"For?"**

"I want to change this stuff... so give me your power so I can travel in time to stop all of this, and I want to take Naruto with me."she said, Kyuubi looked at her and frowned.

"**No."**

"Let's try this..."she said and stepped up, he growled. "You give me your powers and I travel in time, and if I can stop this... maybe you wont be sealed in anyone anymore.."she said, he frowned then thought a little.

"**Fine. I have nine tails, it will give you the power to travel in time 9 times, but the hitch with this, where ever you travel and change, you'll instantly be sent to where it will effect the future." **

"So, say if I go back to like the attack on the team, whatever is changed after that is where we'll end up?"  
**"Correct."** he nodded.

"Thank you."  
**"Don't thank me."** he growled, Naru stepped up and his tails wrapped around, she groaned as his powers seeped into her body.

"**Be warned, every action has a reaction."**he rumbled as the place went black.

Naru opened her eyes and looked around, she looked at her hands and 9 nine fox tail shapes on her fingers, they glowed then went black, she sighed and slid out of bed gently letting Naruto sleep, she slipped out to do some work.

-*o*-

Naruto woke up and yawned, he smelled food cooking, he came out rubbing his eyes yawning, Naru smiled at him.

"Morning."she said.

"Morning.."he said and sat down.

"Eat up.."she said. "We got some stuff to do."she said and made him a plate with a lot of food, he started to eat and she did the same, he finished and sighed.

"That was awesome! Thanks Nee-chan."he said, she smiled and nodded. "So, what do we have to do?"he asked.  
"You wanna meet mom and dad?"she asked, he choked and blinked in shock.

"What?!"

"I figured it out and I got the power that I can travel in time and I'm taking you with me."she said.

"Really?"  
"Yep!"she said and smiled.

"What are we going to do?"  
"I'm going to make sure mom and dad don't die on us."she said with a serious face.

"Thank you..."he said and started to cry, Naru pulled him close and hugged him tight, he sniffled and whimpered, she rubbed his head.

"Shh.."she said and pulled back, he sniffled.

"How do we do this?"  
"Well, since we are going in past, we can't be seen..."she said. "I went out last night and got these."she said and pulled out some black cloaks, she gave him the smaller one, he took it and pulled it on and struggled, Naru helped him get it on then pulled her's on. "I left some notes..."she said and smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah."he said shaking, she smiled and pulled him close and took his hand, suddenly his door came open and Kakashi came in.

"Naru!"  
"Shut up!"she said and he dove but they disappeared with a flash, he cursed and hit the ground.

"Dammit Naru..."he said quietly.

* * *

Me I liked this chapter but at the same time it was a little rushed to me! but whatever! Naru and Naruto have left to time travel! :)

Review and tell me what you think! NO FLAMES


End file.
